Time Keepers
The Time Keepers were a team of ranger representing Neo-Saban and Viacom Era teams (except Megaforce). They were sent to help the Mystic Knights seal Ivar the Boneless by Marisol. They however didn't their help as Alex was able to create the original Mystic Knight powers. Time Keepers Team History When Marisol saw his idea of Exile had done on Earth's History, he sent Eustus and Ashton to collect Lauren Shiba and Sarah Thompson while he'd send correspondence to Sir Ivan of Zandar. When they saw how good Alex was doing in reinstating the powers of the previous Mystic Knights, they thought they'd learned his lesson. They were able to send most of The Northman back, but Ivar still had a grip on the 12th century that the Mystic Knights finished within a week. Notes * First team where Red and Pink are females and heroes ** Both evil Red and Pink were both good on a team where Silver, Cyan, Black (formerly evil), Green, and White where also female (and the Red female was white, but became red due to greed) ** Lauren led a team where Pink and Yellow were female, but replaced her brother * First time two rangers come from the same serieses and can switch between those suits ** Excluding Ashton's ability to become Manta Ranger, this is the second team to not have a yellow, followed by the Hexagon Rangers * First team with 2 6th rangers (Eustus and Ivan) ** Marisol does not transform and only appears briefly * First team up with an Autistic Ranger in the reserve team since Bridge Carson in “Once A Ranger” as learned in GSA ** However, this occurred before Bridge first morphed into a green ranger * First Legendary team up with an LGBT ranger after their seasons * This team is the opposite of "Once A Ranger" as four of the rangers are from our time and one from a different point in time where the battle takes place ** However, The Ninja Nexus prism did not exist when Sarah went back, meaning she shouldn't be able to morph ** In the revised story, Keeper came to earth when Ivan was born to hide the Energems from Sledge and Ivan was given the Golden Gem of Zandar * However, the actual colors are Red/Yellow/Blue/Pink/Gold ** Which makes Ivan the first gold ranger to be a 6th ranger in his series, but core at another time ** First time a metallic ranger replaces green or black on a team in Power Rangers History *** However, this was seen in Go-Busters, but Orion would become a hybrid of them and not be used by Jake and Emma ** First Yellow Ranger since Lily to be second in command, followed by Chelsea Scott *** He is succeeded by Louis Mitchell in the next season as a green in second in command too ** First core green ranger to fight alongside a green "sixth" ranger *** Crossovers began with Ohranger vs Kakuranger *** The Gaorangers and Abarangers had Black Rangers ** First time more than 2 reds have worked together in traditional team-ups (not Forever Red or Legendary Battle) *** Unless Tommy working with the Dino Thunder Rangers (albiet in Black) with Ninja Storm and SPD counts, then this would be the only exception ** First time 3 Blues have worked together since Dino Thunder (excluding Legendary Battle) *** unless Teal is considered a shade of Blue, then Galaxy Squad **** Coaster Force would break this with 4 Blues if Teal is counted as a Blue Ranger *** This might have happened in Dino Super Charge See Also * Sentai Legends-Sentai Counterpart from Kagaranger Category:Ranger Teams Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Power Rangers Battle Thunder